Snow Falls
by K8yandhammie
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta had decided to make the children of The Capitol suffer through what they faced? These hand-picked kids and teenagers must now fight to the death as punishment for what The Capitol has done.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! We have decided to put up the first few chapters of a script we are writing for The Hunger Games. We might actually film this for our own entertainment, so we want to know if anyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Hunger Games.**

Act 1 scene 1

Nightli: (Calling to family and struggling against hand cuffs) No! Don't let them take her! Take me instead! (Big Official Dude shrugs, and replaces hand cuffs) Oh Thank You God! Thank You so much!

Violet: (Sobbing) NO! Don't do it Lia!

Big Official Dude: (Getting Impatient) Go on little girl. (puts cuffs on Violet) Let the big kid do your job. (Talks as if Violet is three years old)

Nightli: (Amazingly not crying) I love you Vi. Remember that. I promise I will come out alive. Remember Stella's letter? How she and Asher were picked too? We will do whatever it takes to get us both out alive.

Violet: Promise me that you'll wear this as your token. (Holds out a Mockingjay necklace) Please wear it! You could be like Katniss with her pin.

Nightli: I will Vi, I will. (Puts the necklace around her neck) It looks lovely.

Violet: I love you Lia! (throws arms around Nightli's neck)

Nightli: I love you too Vi. (hugs back, and kisses Violet's forehead)

Big Official Dude: Alright let's get moving! There are more people to say good-bye to!

Violet: (screaming in background)


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1 scene 2

_Setting: Taking place at same time as Nightli is saying her good-byes, but with both tributes in the same room, as they are twins. After their good-byes'._

Estelle: (Crying as hard as humanly possible; hiccups) Asher I don't want to go in the arena!

Asher: Calm down Stella. We'll pull through. The only thing you should worry about is what you're going to do for solo training/performance. I mean, come on... you kinda suck. No offense, but you do!(This line is important it brings out character)

Estelle: Thanks Ash.(hiccups) I don't know how you did it, but you actually made me feel better with that stupid comment. (Stops crying, manages a smile, and hiccups)

Asher: Ok could ya stop hiccuping?

Estelle: What do you think? It's an involuntary muscle that is incredibly hard to stitch up.

(This line is important it brings out character)

Asher: Can't you be fun!

Estelle: (offended) Fine be that way! I'm gonna go find _better _company! (slams door)

(Bleu in hallway Estelle accidentally bumps into him)

Bleu: Hey i just wanted to-to (stammers) tell you two that they are gonna be rounding us up and sorting us into rooms

Estelle: (giggles) Thanks!

Nightli: Hey can you two be a little bit quieter? (This line shows she isn't very loving, she's only loving to Violet)

Estelle: Nightli?

Nightli: Estelle?

(Estelle hugs Nightli, Nightli just stands there)

Estelle: (Still hugging) It's been ages!

Nightli: Yeah 7 months (turns to Bleu) Hey I know you!

Bleu: (looks nervous)Yeah we go or went now to the same Junior High but when I moved into high school two years ago you weren't there.

Nightli: Yeah I got held back so?

Estelle: Wait if that happened two years ago wouldn't you be in High school now?

Nightli: Yeah but school got canceled cause of the war. DUH!

Estelle: (obviously hurt because the war brings back bad memories) I need to go.

(Estelle runs to the Main Room. Bleu follows. Nightli rolls her eyes.)

Nightli: (muttering) Sensitive Flirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 1 scene 3

_Setting: In the Main Room, with all of the Tributes, and Big Official Dude, Peeta, and Katniss._

Katniss: Welcome 1st Capitol games Tributes. Alright now. These are your room numbers. The numbers are in a random order, so if you don't like your neighbor, too bad. Ms. Bronwyn Carrie? (Bronwyn raises her left arm) Room 1001. Ms. Cleo Vastik? (Cleo's left arm shoots up) Room 3002. (She goes on for a while, then stops at the name; Trinket) Ms. Estelle Trinket? (Estelle lifts up her arm, showing new courage at Katniss as she hesitated at Estelle's name) My. My. I haven't heard that name in years. Your mother was my escort Effie, correct?

Estelle: (words are clear) Correct Ma'am.

Katniss: Nice. Room 1012 (goes on for a long time, then calls out Nightli) Nightli Snow?

Nightli: (defiantly raises her right arm, instead of left) Yea?

Katniss: (glares, but secretly smiles to herself, thinking that this girl is a lot like her) Room 1011

Nightli: Whatever

Katniss: (Finishes girls, hands Peeta the list) Now ladies just wait for Peeta to be done, and I will be back to show you to your rooms.

_(Katniss exits stage right)_

Peeta: Ok, Asher Trinket?

Asher: (Raises left arm) Yes sir?

Peeta: Room 3001. (goes on in a monotone, reaches Starrence) That's a peculiar name. Starrence Solander?

Starrence: (looking at Nightli) Wha...?

Peeta:(snorts) Room 1010.

Starrence: (Understands that he will be in a room next to the beautiful girl with brown hair) Ok, nice. (grins like an idiot)

Peeta: (rolls eyes) Um, Bleu Massen? (Bleu's hand goes up) Room 1013.

Bleu: (Smiles at Estelle) Alright.

Estelle: (Smiles back) Hey Neighbor.

Peeta: (clears throat) Well, since Katniss isn't back, just get in groups to go and find your rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Guys... please review! Seriously, we'll give you Finnick! (CATO BE MINE! XD)**

**Disclaimer: We only own the plot and OCs.**

Act 1 scene 4

Nightli: Ok, the people in our general area are me, Stella, Bleu, and Starrence, right?

Estelle, Bleu, Starrence: Right!

Nightli: Ok, let's go!

(The four head off to the right)

Estelle: Hey look! (points to four open doors) Our rooms have hot-tubs, TVs and Mini-Bars!

Bleu: Awesome! Xbox 360s! (High-fives Starrence) Modern Warfare Three!

Nightli: Alright boys. Prepare to get your butts kicked!

(The three grab the controllers, and Estelle sits on Bleu's bed.)

Bleu: Come on! Estelle right?

Estelle: (Shyly) Yes, but you can call me Stella.

Bleu: Come play Stella, you can be on my team.

Nightli: Teams? Who said anything about teams?

Starrence: Come on! Please Nightli?

Nightli: Fine. Stella's on my team. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Bleu: Ok, fine... (sad face)

(They play spitting out trash talk. Nightli and Estelle end up winning. It is three 'o' clock in the morning.)

Estelle: Well, chariot rides are tomorrow. I wonder who our stylists will be.

Nightli: Whoever mine is, they are not going to put me in a dress! I will kill them if they do!

Starrence: (laughs) You're a feisty little tomboy, aren't you?

Nightli: (looks sour) I'm not little.

Starrence: (mutters) Oh Crap. (Says next line louder) Whatever. _(He exits left) _

Bleu: Good night Stella. (He nods to Nightli.) Nightli.

Estelle: Night Bleu. Night Lia.

Nightli: Don't! Only Violet calls me Lia! (She touches the Mockingjay necklace.)

Estelle: (Sighs. Voice is weary.) Ok, whatever Nightli. I get it, you don't love your cousin. Just stop making me depressed, ok? (She goes into the room in between Nightli and Bleu.)

Nightli: (Sighs) Good Night Vi. I miss you. (Goes into her room.)

Bleu: What was that all about? (Shrugs, heads into room.)


End file.
